Horse Play: THE SEQUEL!
by ME132
Summary: The sequel you have all been waiting for! Aragorn is sick in bed, but he is determined to find some way to get back at Arwen for making him jump in the pond! I recommend you read the first story: Horse Play, before this one or you wont get it, FLUFF!
1. Bad Medicine

Horse Play: THE SEQUEL!  
  
AN: here it is! The lovely sequel you have all been waiting for! Horse Play: THE SEQUEL! I think the caps locks give it a special power, hee hee. ENJOY! And you guys have been asking for more Maranwe, so I put her in here too. I'm so glad that everyone likes her so much! ^_^  
  
This fic is dedicated to Rose-Arwen-Padme, my good friend Victoria who FINALLY updated The Same Woman! THANK YOU! All say Aye! If you think, Glir should die!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
(Takes place 3 days after the last chapter in Horse Play)  
  
Aragorn absent-mindedly threw the apple he was holding up and down in the air. He was not hungry. In fact, he did not have much of an appetite since he had gotten sick three days ago. Three days ago—he had never been so cold in his entire life, and he had gone through all of it because he had lost a stupid bet.  
  
That moment when he stood atop the hill in the woods of Imladris, he made two oaths. One: he would never again make a bet that had anything to do with the temperament of animals. And two: he had to find some way to repay Arwen for what he had been through. It did not have to be anything drastic, something just enough to give him satisfaction that he could beat her at her own game.  
  
He did not care that Elladan and Elrohir teased him for making such a big deal out of jumping into a freezing lake. No, that did not bother him, but the fact that he had taken ill afterwards had. Damn Elves! He thought to himself. They never get sick!  
  
Moreover, because of his cursed mortality, he had been stuck in bed the past three nights. Actually-he could not complain about the first night; Arwen had stayed with him and almost made up for the fact that he had lost the bet. A grin formed on his face as he recalled the events from that evening.  
  
He threw the red apple up in the air again, holding out his hand, knowing very well that it would land safely in his palm. His eyes peeked open a few moments later when he realized the apple had yet to land. Looking up at the ceiling, he did not see the apple anywhere.  
  
"What in Middle Earth—"he spoke softly.  
  
"Apples are for eating, not for throwing." A gentle voice said beside him.  
  
Aragorn smiled and turned to see Arwen standing at the side of the bed. "Good morning." He said, starting to pull himself up so he could lean back against the headboard.  
  
Arwen smiled at him, "Good morning to you too." She leaned forward and pressed a kiss to his forehead then felt it with the back of her hand. "You're not as warm." She said happily, "That means you're getting better."  
  
Aragorn took her hand before she let it drop and pressed a kiss to the palm, "Really? And I thought I was getting worse." He spoke with a foolish grin.  
  
Arwen scowled at him and turned to the side table drawer, going through its contents looking for Aragorn's medicine, "I am sure your medicine was in here somewhere—"  
  
Aragorn grinned inwardly as a thought formed in his mind. Rolling on his side closest to Arwen he reached over and lifted up the back of her skirt getting a quick peek underneath before Arwen screeched and swatted him away.  
  
"Aragorn!" Arwen cried, holding the apple in a threatening motion.  
  
"Apples are for eating, not for throwing!" Aragorn said quickly, blocking his face with his hands.  
  
"What on Middle-Earth were you thinking?" she exclaimed. The red remained on her face as she felt his forehead again, "I swear the fever has gone to your head!"  
  
Aragorn grinned sheepishly, "Maybe I has, I do not know why I did that."  
  
Arwen gave him a soft smile and turned back to the open drawer, keeping him in her gaze out of the corner of her eye; making sure he did not pull the same trick again. "Here it is." She spoke, pulling a little bottle out of the bottom of the drawer.  
  
Aragorn made a face of disgust, "All Elrond does is sit in his office, you think he could make a better tasting medicine."  
  
She opened the bottle and poured out a spoonful. "It's the only thing that will make you feel better Love now come on."  
  
"You made me feel a lot better a couple night ago, why don't we try that?" He said with a playful smile.  
  
"You sick fool!" Arwen laughed.  
  
She shrieked as Aragorn reached out and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her next to him on the bed, and spilling the spoonful of medicine. "Now I must correct you fair princess, for I am not a just a sick fool." He said, tapping her on the nose, "I am a love-sick fool."  
  
Arwen smiled softly, "Well, I'll give you the fool part but I am not so sure about the-"she trailed off as Aragorn hushed her and covered her mouth with his own in a long, drowning kiss. Arwen felt herself fall back onto the bed as Aragorn slowly leaned over, kissing her tenderly.  
  
She sighed happily when they pulled back for air, "Are you sure you are still sick?" she said, staring at him questionably, "Because you certainly don't have a stuffy nose anymore, or you would have never been able to kiss me for that long."  
  
"Why? Do you want to see if we can make it longer?" Aragorn spoke, leaning in to kiss her again.  
  
Arwen giggled and turned away, receiving a kiss on the side of the head instead, "No!" she laughed, "Well, at least not now." She added when she saw the look of hurt on his face. "I only say that because you can leave the house if you feel better." She trailed one finger down his cheek and picked her head up to kiss him softly. "We can always continue this—in a place where my someone is less likely to find us." She spoke with a playful gleam in her eyes.  
  
Aragorn raised an eyebrow in amusement, "You minx!" he laughed, tickling her sides briefly. He loved the sound of her laugh, and would go out of his way to hear it, only if for a moment.  
  
Suddenly the door and a gasp was heard, "Arwen!"  
  
An: Don't you all love cliffhangers?? Hee hee I'm so cruel, see if you can guess who it is. 


	2. Interuption

Horse Play: THE SEQUEL 2  
  
Just a little note to The Converted: I just want you to know that I died laughing at your review...possibly one of the funniest ones I have EVER received!! I think I figured out what Aragorn wants to do with Arwen in his bed. But sorry that isn't happening in this fic, ask Sadie to write one of those! Seriously, I bet she will  
  
Recap: someone just walked into Aragorn's room and gasped saying Arwen's name....and our favorite couple was enjoying a rather intimate moment  
  
The crash of a tray was heard as Aragorn rolled off Arwen as fast as possible, and turned to find the source of the voice. "Maranwe!" Aragorn cried, "What are you doing here?"  
  
Arwen gave an amused smile at the sight before her. The tray Maranwe had carried was now in a broken mess on the tile and she was faced in the opposite direction covering her face in shame.  
  
"I'm sorry!" Maranwe apologized, slowly facing front again, "Arwen asked me to bring you your lunch because she had to meet with her father." She glared daggers at her best friend, "Apparently I must have heard wrong."  
  
Arwen clapped a hand to her mouth to hide her giggles, "No you heard correctly, I however forgot to inform you that I already met with Ada." She glanced up at her friend with apologetic eyes, "Sorry Maranwe." A shade of red now adorning her cheeks. She was thankful that it was not her father, or her brothers, and then it would have been an entirely different reaction.  
  
"Do you not knock?" Aragorn asked, still embarrassed by the situation.  
  
Maranwe scowled and said, "I did knock Estel. However there was no answer, so I assumed you were asleep and I would just leave the food. Instead you were attached by the mouth to Arwen."  
  
Aragorn opened his mouth to make a retort, but nothing came out.  
  
Maranwe bent down and began to pick up the food she had dropped muttering elvish curses and what sounded like 'lock on door' and 'raging hormones'. Arwen got off the bed and helped her friend with the mess, "No Arwen let me do it." she spoke kindly, "I would not want to take you from your activities." She spoke with a playful smile.  
  
Arwen giggled and smiled at her friend's quickly changed attitude. Her grin widened as she spotted the forgotten bottle of medicine on the table besides Aragorn's bed. She took the spoon and once more filled it with the bottles' contents. As Aragorn adjusted himself on the bed Arwen quickly took this opportunity to give Aragorn his medicine. She whipped around and was miraculously able to put her lover in a headlock before he rolled away. And within another moments time she had the spoon in his mouth.  
  
As Aragorn gagged on the foul tasting medicine Arwen and Maranwe laughed at her success. Once Aragorn caught his breath again, Arwen gave him a sympathetic smile and pressed a kiss to his cheek. "I only do it because I love you." She spoke.  
  
Aragorn scowled. "You sound like my mother."  
  
Arwen grinned and kissed his cheek again; when she started to pull away Aragorn surprised her by turning his head and pulling her mouth to his once more, stealing the breath from her lungs. As the couples tongues did the ages old dance they could faintly hear Maranwe behind them groaning.  
  
"I am leaving before clothes start flying. I shall see you later Arwen." The elf called over her shoulder as she left the room carrying the tray with her.  
  
Arwen mumbled a goodbye against Aragorn's lips but soon lost all thought about anything else except Aragorn's' lips on hers.  
  
And the only thought in Aragorn's head was putting the puzzle of his revenge on Arwen together.  
  
AN: duh duh DUH!!!! ...yaya this is short, but I figured you wouldn't care cause you have been waiting like...6 months for this chapter. I have an idea for aragorns revenge, but PLEASE I would love to hear your thoughts as well. So the review topic for today is, "what should Aragorn do to get Arwen back?" 


End file.
